


Picture Perfect

by cosmic_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Violence, its actually not too intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_gay/pseuds/cosmic_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was picture perfect. At least, it seemed so to everyone around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> damn lia back at it again with the shitty angst  
> i didn't reread this so ignore my mistakes

Their relationship was picture perfect. At least, it seemed so to everyone around them. On the outside, Kageyama and Hinata were practically made for each other. After high school, the moved into a small home in the suburbs together. Kageyama got into a very prestigious university, while Hinata barely made his way into a local college. They’ve been together since they were sixteen. Everyone knew they had feelings for each other, but it wasn’t until Hinata kissed Kageyama behind the school building that they became official. They were together throughout all of high school, no major fights or anything. That’s what everyone thinks, anyways. Things are completely different inside the walls of their small home.

“Hinata! What did you do?” Kageyama yelled. Hinata rushed into the kitchen where his boyfriend was.

“I didn’t do anything! Why do you always blame me when something happens? You’re not perfect either, Kageyama!” Hinata yelled back.

                Tensions were high in their household this month. Both boys were stressed because of final exams. The semester was slowly coming to an end, and with that comes the stress and sleepless nights. Neither of them left the house except for school. 

“What the hell is all over the floor?  I know I didn’t drop or spill anything, and you’re the clumsy one!”

Hinata walked over towards the sticky floor. He bent over and touched it. “It feels like soda, and my volleyball coach said I’m not allowed to drink soda, so there’s no way it could have been me. So stop yelling at me and clean it up!”

Kageyama was taken aback by Hinata’s tone of voice. He rarely screamed at Kageyama. Usually, he just did what Kageyama said to. Instead of apologizing for yelling, he got angry.

“What did you just say?” Kageyama inched closer to Hinata, slowly pushing him closer to the wall.

“Y-you heard me.” Hinata was brave, but not brave enough to fight Kageyama. In a split second, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and pinned him against the wall. The two were barely an inch apart. “What are you doing?”

Kageyama tried to spit something out, but all he managed was a growl. Anger was flowing through his veins. He wasn’t used to being talked back to, especially not by Hinata. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This gave Hinata the chance to break out of Kageyama’s grasp and run to their shared bedroom. It wasn’t until he heard crying that Kageyama knew he’d fucked up. It was rare that Hinata cried, and knowing it was his fault gave Kageyama a sense of guilt he had never felt before.

He walked towards the bedroom and knocked lightly. “Hinata.” His boyfriend’s response was shocking.

“Fuck off, Kageyama.”

Instead of getting angry, the raven haired boy sighed and rested against the door. “I’m sorry.”

There were a few moments of silence, and then footsteps.  Hinata opened the door slowly. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were stained with tears. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and rested his chin in Hinata’s messy hair. After a few moments of not moving, Hinata finally wrapped his arms around Kageyama.  

Days like this were more than common in their home. Hinata would never admit it, but he was terrified of Kageyama. He might have been younger, but Kageyama was much taller and stronger than Hinata. On his free days off, Hinata confided his fears to his best friends, Kenma Kozume and Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“He’s never hit me before, but he’s come damn close these past few weeks. Guys, what should I do?” The three boys were sitting at a small yet quaint café close to Kenma’s apartment.

Yamaguchi finished sipping at his water before speaking. “Do you love him?”

“More than anything, Yama. I know he loves me, also, but he has severe anger problems. He was being prescribed medications for it, but I guess the meds don’t work anymore.”

“Simple.” Kenma spoke quietly. “Just tell the doctor that the meds aren’t working. They’ll find something for him.”   

Both Yamaguchi and Hinata looked nervously at Kenma. Both of them had gone to school with Kageyama, but Kenma had not.

“Kenma-san, you’ve never experienced Kageyama’s true anger. He can be absolutely terrifying when you confront him.” Yamaguchi answered. “For Hinata’s safety, I think we should avoid bringing up his medication.”

Kenma only sighed.

Hinata smiled nervously. “I’ll be alright. Like I said, he hasn’t hit me yet. I don’t think he will if I don’t irritate him.”

“Hinata, that’s not a good way of thinking. There’s more to abuse than just physical fighting.” Yamaguchi placed a worried hand on Hinata’s shoulder, but the smaller brushed it off.

“I already told you I’d be alright, Yama.” Hinata stood up. “I have to go; I have volleyball practice.” He reached down to grab his bag, only to find it not there. “Oh shit, I left it at home. I’ll see you guys later, OK?”

Yamaguchi sighed as Hinata ran off. “I’m worried about him, Kenma.”

“He’ll be alright, Yamaguchi-san. He’s a tough little nut.”

Hinata ran back to his house at top speed. If he ran fast enough, he might not be late to practice. As he darted in the front door, he barely kicked his shoes off.  He was searching frantically for his back when he heard a loud thud coming from the bedroom. Curiosity overtook Hinata as he slowly walked towards the door. He heard another thud. This one, however, was followed by a long string of curses.

“Why can’t I fucking do anything right?” What Hinata saw had tears welling up in his large eyes. Kageyama was standing with his back to the bedroom door. He lifted his bloodied fist and slammed it into the wall. He mumbled out another string of curses.

Slowly, Hinata walked into the room and moved towards his boyfriend. He whispered quietly, “Tobio?”

Kageyama didn’t move for a few seconds. His hand, still clenched in a fist, dropped to his side. Even though his back was turned, Hinata could tell that Kageyama was crying. He had often heard Kageyama cry after lashing out but had never seen anything like this.

“Tobio, look at me.” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s fist and coaxed it open.

“No. Get out of here.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re alright.”

Suddenly, Kageyama whipped around. His dull eyes were bloodshot and his black fringe was pasted to his forehead with swear.  He stood a good 20 centimeters taller than Hinata and glared down at him with a look of pure anger.

“I’ll never be alright! Every little thing makes me go crazy! I try not to get angry, but I just can’t help myself. In the end I always end up hurting you. I’m a fucking failure, Hinata.” Kageyama turned back around and smashed his fist into the wall again. Hinata wiped the tears that had fallen to his cheeks.

“Kageyama, stop hurting yourself. Please, I’ll really be alright. I know that you can’t control it.” Everything Hinata said came out in short spurts between sobs.  “You aren’t a failure, Kageyama. “

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist. The taller was trembling and sobbing. “I’m sorry, Shoyo. I knew that if I stopped taking my meds, I’d start to hurt you again. I should have stayed on them.”

“Y-you stopped taking them?” Hinata was nothing less than shocked. Kageyama was purposely ignoring his medication even though it would hurt both of them? “For how long?”

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I’ve fucked up really badly this time.”

“How long, Kageyama?” Hinata let go of Tobio’s waist.

“Three weeks.”

Three weeks.  Twenty one days. Forty two pills. Kageyama had stopped taking his medication for three weeks. Hinata wasn’t sure what to feel.

“Why? You knew it would hurt both of us, so why did you do it?” _Stop,_ Hinata told himself. _He’ll just get angry again if you don’t stop._

“The feeling of not having to swallow two pills a day was amazing, Hinata. You don’t know what its like to have to medicate yourself just to be normal. It fucking sucks. I do it for you; so I don’t blow up and hurt you! Why can’t you understand that I wanted to be a normal person for once?”

Hinata knew that he needed to stop, but he couldn’t stop himself. The words were off of his lips before he could even think. “If you were doing it for me, you would have stayed on your damn medications! I’ve been with you since high school; dealing with all of your shit! You were on those pills so that you didn’t hurt either of us, but you were too damn selfish to stick with it!”

The next moments were a blur. Angry words were exchanged, a fist was raised, and next thing he knew, Hinata couldn’t see.

_“Why?”_

_“You don’t know what its like.”_

_“It fucking sucks.”_

_“I hate you!”_

Hinata forced his eyes to open. His vision was blurry, but he could make out four figures standing across form them. “Gah…” he mumbled.

One figure let out a sigh of relief. As his vision unblurred, Hinata spotted, “Kageyama?”

“I, I…” He started to say something, but trailed off. Next to him were a police officer and a doctor.

“How do you feel, Hinata-kun? Can you remember what happened?” The doctor moved his way towards the bed. Hinata didn’t recognize where he was.

“I have a headache, but other than that I feel fine.”

The doctor exchanged a glance with the police officer and asked Hinata again, “Do you remember what happened last night?”

_“I hate you!”_

The sound of his own voice echoed throughout his brain. “Yeah, I do.” His attitude had changed and he became angry.

“Alright, now I‘m going to take Kageyama-kun out of the room and the officer here has a few questions he would like to ask you. Do you feel up to that?”

Instead of answering, Hinata just nodded. His eyes never left Kageyama’s. His boyfriend looked different; he looked calm. His grey eyes were dull and lifeless. They remained bloodshot, either from a lack of sleep or more tears. Kageyama was pulled out of the room, but Hinata’s eyes still lingered.

“Son, I’m going to ask you a few questions pertaining to last night. If you ever feel like you don’t want to answer, just say so. I’ll stop immediately.” The officer took a seat next to Hinata’s bed. “How are you in relation to Kageyama-kun?”

“Boyfriend.” Hinata answered dully.

“Alright, has he ever beaten you before?”

“No.”

The officer wrote a checkmark on his small notebook. “I see. How long have you and he been together? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

How long? Hinata couldn’t even remember. He thought back to their first year in high school. He pictured the two of them locking lips behind the school building and his heart did a little dance. “Since we were first years. I was nearly turning sixteen and he was fifteen.” He was now nearly twenty and they were still together, at least he though so.

“That’s quite a long time! Now, this next question might be hard for you, so you don’t have to answer right away. Not to put any pressure on you, but the way you answer this question will affect the sentence given to Kageyama-kun.”

Sentence? As in jail time? Hinata knew that if Kageyama got sent away, it would be in his best interest, but something in his heart told him that Kageyama didn’t need it.  “OK. I’ll answer it.”

“Do you believe that Kageyama-kun could control his actions?” The officer readied his pencil, probably to write another check down when Hinata answered.  “We know that he has a history of anger problems and that he was prescribed medications for it.”

_“Three weeks.”_

_“The feeling of not having to swallow two pills a day was amazing, Hinata. You don’t know what its like to have to medicate yourself just to be normal.”_

“I don’t know.” Hinata answered. “I’ll never know what it’s like. What I do know is that Kageyama needs me. He didn’t mean to hurt me. I picked a fight with him, said some things that’s I shouldn’t have, and officer? Please don’t send him to jail.” Hinata knew he didn’t make much sense, but he couldn’t help himself.

The officer chuckled a little. “I won’t send him to jail, son.  He might have to stay at a mental institution for a few weeks, but  he won’t be going to jail.”

                That was the last thing the officer had said to Hinata. He left after that and took Kageyama with him.  The doctor told Hinata that he was able to check out of the hospital and had friends waiting to pick him up. Outside, Yamaguchi was waiting for him.

“Hey, Hinata. How are you feeling?” He asked mildly. Tears stung Hinata’s eyes as he ran to his best friend, who accepted the hug with open arms. “It’s OK, I talked to a few people and I found out that he would only be in there for a week.”

“It’s my fault, Yama. I told him that he was selfish, and that he didn’t care about me.” Hinata babbled senselessly into Yamaguchi’s shirt.

It’s alright, Hinata. He’ll be back before you even know it. Until then, you’re welcome to stay with me and Tsukki.” Hinata thought about Yamaguchi’s boyfriend. They had all gone to the same high school, and while most of the students mellowed out, Tsukki was still the same. He and Yamaguchi have been sharing an apartment since they graduated, but neither of them had admitted that they were together.

“I think I’ll have to pass. Thanks for the offer, though. Can you take me back to my house? I really need to clean myself off. I smell like our high school changing room.” Hinata said with a laugh. Yamaguchi smiled and drove Hinata home.

The week was long and lonely. Hinata was advised to skip volleyball because of a possible concussion, so he had a lot of free time after school. Sleeping alone sucked, too. He wasn’t used to not having Kageyama there to wrap his long arms around him. Finally, the next Sunday rolled around and Hinata got a call saying that Kageyama was allowed to come home. The first thing he did was cry, but quickly made himself stop so he could call Yamaguchi.

“Hinata? It’s seven thirty in the morning, what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi sounded exhausted with  a hint of worry in his voice.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that Kageyama is coming home today! They said that he has left already and is on his way now!”  Hinata couldn’t control his excitement.

“That’s great, Hinata!” There was some muffled speaking on the other line. “Not now, Tsukki! I’m on the phone with Hinata.” Yamaguchi said quietly. There were a few ruffled sounds before Yamaguchi said he had to go. Hinata laughed loudly at the two. He just hoped that he and Kageyama could be like that.

Hinata sat patiently near the door waiting.  He wasn’t sure what to say when Kageyama got home, so when he finally did arrive, Hinata just stood there.

The two look at each other for a few moments before Kageyama broke the silence. “Your cheek. It looks terrible.”

Hinata brushed his fingers lightly over the purple bruise. It had already started fading. “It’s fine, I promise.”

“Shoyo, I never got to properly apologize. You were right, I was being selfish. I knew that I couldn’t control my actions without my medications, yet I still only thought of myself. I’m really sorry.”

Hinata couldn’t hold back his tears as he threw his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “It’s alright now, Tobio. Everything is going to be alright now.”

Kageyama tried his hardest not to cry. “What if I lose it again? I hate myself even more after every time I hurt you. Maybe I should go. It’ll be best for both of us.”

“No. You aren’t leaving again. My mistake last time was not helping you. I left you to deal with your issues alone and that was wrong. Together, we can make things work. It might be rough, but I know that we can.”

“You’re amazing, Shoyo.”

“I love you too, Tobio.”

And as if they were first years behind the school building, they locked their lips together in a pact of love.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ lias-rambling


End file.
